7/33
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قُلْ إِنَّمَا حَرَّمَ رَبِّيَ الْفَوَاحِشَ مَا ظَهَرَ مِنْهَا وَمَا بَطَنَ وَالإِثْمَ وَالْبَغْيَ بِغَيْرِ الْحَقِّ وَأَن تُشْرِكُواْ بِاللّهِ مَا لَمْ يُنَزِّلْ بِهِ سُلْطَانًا وَأَن تَقُولُواْ عَلَى اللّهِ مَا لاَ تَعْلَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul innemâ harreme rabbiyel fevâhişe mâ zahere minhâ ve mâ batane vel isme vel bagye bi gayril hakkı ve en tuşrikû billâhi mâ lem yunezzil bihî sultânen ve en tekûlû alallâhi mâ lâ ta’lemûn(ta’lemûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de 2. innemâ : sadece 3. harreme : haram kıldı 4. rabbiyel : Rabbim size 5. el fevâhişe : kötülükler, günahlar 6. mâ zahere : açıkta olan şey 7. min-hâ : ondan 8. mâ batane : gizli olan şey 9. ve el isme : ve günah 10. ve el bagye : ve isyan, zulüm 11. bi gayri el hakkı : haksız yere 12. en tuşrikû : ortak koşmanız, şirk koşmanız 13. bi allâhi : Allah'a 14. mâ lem yunezzil : indirmediği şey 15. bi-hî : ona 16. sultânen : bir huccet, bir delil 17. ve en tekûlû : ve söylemeniz 18. alâ allâhi : Allah'a 19. mâ lâ ta'lemûne : bilmediğiniz bir şeyi Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Rabbin ancak açığa vurulabilen ve gizlenen kötülüklerle günahı, haksız yere isyan etmeyi ve hiçbir delil indirmediği halde Allah'a şirk koşmanızı ve bilmediğiniz şeyleri tutup Allah'a isnâd ederek söylemenizi harâm etmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "Rabbim yalnızca çirkin-hayasızlıkları -onlardan açıkta olanlarını ve gizli olanlarını,- günah işlemeyi, haklı nedeni olmayan 'isyan ve saldırıyı' kendisi hakkında ispatlayıcı bir delil indirmediği şeyi Allah'a şirk koşmanızı ve Allah'a karşı bilmediğiniz şeyleri söylemenizi haram kılmıştır." Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "Rabbim ancak, gizli olsun açık olsun bütün hayasızlıkları, günah işlemeyi, haksız yere taşkınlık etmeyi, hakkında bir delil indirmediği bir şeyi Allah'a ortak koşmanızı ve Allah hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyleri söylemenizi haram kılmıştır." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) De ki: 'Rabbim sadece, açık ve gizli fenalıkları, günahı, haksız yere tecavüzü, hakkında hiçbir delil indirmediği şeyi Allah'a ortak koşmanızı, Allah'a karşı bilmediğiniz şeyleri söylemenizi haram kılmıştır.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “Rabbim ancak, açık ve gizli çirkin işleri, günahı, haksız saldırıyı, hakkında hiçbir delil indirmediği herhangi bir şeyi Allah’a ortak koşmanızı ve Allah’a karşı bilmediğiniz şeyleri söylemenizi haram kılmıştır.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Rabbim ancak açık ve gizli kötülükleri, günahı ve haksız yere sınırı aşmayı, hakkında hiçbir delil indirmediği bir şeyi, Allah'a ortak koşmanızı ve Allah hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyleri söylemenizi haram kılmıştır. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'Rabbim, ancak kötü işlerin açığını ve gizlisini, günahları, haksız yere saldırmayı, kendilerine hiç bir otorite ve güç vermediği bir şeyi ALLAH'a ortak koşmanızı ve ALLAH hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyleri söylemenizi haram kılmıştır.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Rabbim, ancak açık, gizli bütün hayasızlıkları, her türlü günahı, haksız yere isyanı ve Allah'a, hiçbir zaman bir delil indirmediği herhangi birşeyi ortak koşmanızı ve Allah'a bilmediğiniz şeyler yakıştırmanızı yasakladı.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Rabbım, de, ancak şunları haram buyurdu: Bütün fuhşiyyatı, açığını, gizlisini ve her türlü vebali, ve haksızlıkla bağyi ve Allaha hiç bir zaman bir bürhan indirmediği her hangi bir şeyi şirk koşmanızı, ve Allaha bilmediğiniz şeyler isnad etmenizi haram buyurdu Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Rabbim ancak fahiş şeyleri, onlardan zahir olanı da, gizlice yapılanı da ve her türlü günahı ve haksız yere tecavüzü ve şerik koşmaya dair hiçbir bürhan indirmemiş iken Allah Teâlâ'ya şerik ittihaz etmeyi ve bilmediğiniz şeyleri Allah Teâlâ'ya karşı söylemenizi haram kılmıştır.» Muhammed Esed De ki: "Doğrusu, Rabbim, yalnızca, açık ya da gizli, utanç verici davranışları, günahı(n her çeşidini), (başkasının elindekine) haksız yere göz dikmeyi, Allahtan başkasına hakkında hiçbir delil indirmediği halde tanrısal nitelikler yakıştırmanızı ve bilmediğiniz şeyi Allaha izafe etmenizi yasaklamıştır." Suat Yıldırım De ki: "Rabbim o güzel şeyleri değil, açığı ile gizlisi ile, bütün fuhşiyatı haram kılmıştır. Keza her türlü günahı, haksız tecavüzü ve kendisine tapılması hakkında Allah’ın herhangi bir delil bildirmediği bir nesneyi Allah’a şerik yapmanızı, bir de Allah’ın emretmediği birtakım şeyleri iftira ederek O’na mal etmenizi haram kılmıştır." Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: "Rabbim, fuhuşları, gerek açığını, gerek kapalısını; günâhı ve haksız yere saldırmayı; hakkında hiçbir delil indirmediği bir şeyi Allah'a ortak koşmayı ve Allâh hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyler söylemenizi kesinlikle harâm etmiştir." Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Rabbim, ancak ahlaksızlığı, -açığını da, gizlisini de- günah işlemeyi, haksız yere isyanı, hakkında hiç bir delil indirmediği bir şeyi Allah’a şirk koşmanızı ve Allah hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyleri söylemenizi haram kılmıştır. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: Rabbim ancak açığı ve gizlisiyle her türlü fuhşiyatı, günahı, haksızlıkla tecavüzde bulunmayı, hakkında Allah'ın hiçbir delil indirmediği şeyleri Ona ortak koşmayı ve Allah hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyleri söylemenizi haram kılmıştır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk De ki: "Rabbim, ancak şunları haram kıldı: İğrençlikleri -görünenini, gizli olanını- günahı, haksız yere saldırmayı, hakkında hiçbir kanıt indirmediği şeyi Allah'a ortak koşmayı, bir de Allah hakkında bilmediğiniz şeyler söylemeyi." Yusuf Ali (English) Say: the things that my Lord hath indeed forbidden are:(1016) shameful deeds, whether open or secret; sins and trespasses against truth or reason; assigning of partners to Allah, for which He hath given no authority; and saying things about Allah of which ye have no knowledge. * M. Pickthall (English) Say: My Lord forbiddeth only indecencies, such of them as are apparent and such as are within, and sin and wrongful oppression, and that ye associate with Allah that for which no warrant hath been revealed, and that ye tell concerning Allah that which ye know not. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri De ki: "Doğrusu, Rabbim, yalnızca, açık ya da gizli, utanç verici davranışları, günahıher çeşidini, elindekine haksız yere göz dikmeyi, Allah'tan başkasına -hakkında hiçbir delil indirmediği halde- tanrısal nitelikler yakıştırmanızı ve bilmediğiniz şeyi Allah'a izafe etmenizi yasaklamıştır." Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri